Hemlock Grove Cinayetleri
by Fighterguy
Summary: Anne ve babasının anlaşamaması ile, reşit olmayan Charlotte'ın reşit olmamasıyla,alkolik olan annesine oranla sorumluluk sahibi babasına verilmesi ve babasının onunla yeni bir başlangıç kurmak için Hemlock Grove'a taşınmalarıyla başlar arloote'ı burada beklemeyen çok şey olacaktır.


"Sadece zamanımın gelmesini bekliyorum. reşit olunca daha bana dair bir şey bulamayacaksınız. Ne şuan sen, ne de annem. bana bu hayatı verdiğiniz için sizden nefret ediyorum." cümlemi bitirir bitirmez babamın karmaşa dolu surat ifadesiyle yalnız bırakı ıyı sertçe kapattım ve dışarı çıktı ık bu saçmalığa kafa yormak istemiyorum. yeni bir şehre taşınmamız aramızdaki mesafeyi kapatacak değildi. Yada birbirimize sevgi dolu bakmamıza neden olmayacaktı.Sadece şehir değiştirdik ve olduğumuz gibiyiz.Kısık gözlerle etrafıma baktığımda nereye gideceğimi saptamaya çalıştım.Yürüyüş iyi gelebilirdi . İleride görünen ormanlık alana doğru ilerledim ve yavaş yavaş göz ürkütücü ve solmuş görünü doğru göl vardı ve üstünden yol geç ımı birine bağlayarak titremeyi durdurmaya çalıştım, hafif esiyordu ve üstümdeki kıyafetler inceydi.çalılardan gelen çatırdamayla kafamı hızla sesin geldiği yöne ç süre geçtikten sonra çalılar topluluğunun arkasından beyaz sevimli yavru bir köpeğin çıkmasıyla ona yöneldim."hey seni sevimli yaratık, hadi buraya gel."ellerimi ona uzatıp kollarıma adım. büyük boncuk gözleriyle etrafı masumca bir şekilde süzüyordu. bir o kadar da korkmuş görünüyordu."sanırım bundan sonra bendesin , seni bu korkunç yerde bırakmayacağım ve artık benim tatlım olduğuna göre senin adın Beyaz olsun. sadece ismini tüylerinin rengine bağladım ve beyaz masumluk rengidir. sende masumluğu temsil ediyorsun artık benim için."köpekleri ve köpekleri sevdiğim gibi çoğu hayvanı severdim, ama köpeklerin ayrı bir yeri vardı. küçükken ısrarla aldırdığım köpeğimle arkadaşlık yapardı sadıktı.Sürekli yanımdaydı ve beni insanlara verilen mükemmel bir hediyeydi. Beyaz'ın ses çıkarmaya başlamasıyla kucağımdan çıkmaya çalışması bir oldu.Sürekli hareket ediyordu ve kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. birden üstümden atlayıp ileri koşmaya başladı."Beyaz!"Nesi vardı böyle,birden neden koşarak takip etmeye başladığımda bir noktadan sonra durduğunu gördüm."tamam, tatlım sakın korkma"küçük uğultular çıkartıyor ,çılgınca havlıyor ve sürekli bir noktaya bakıyordu, fakat o nokta biraz alçak düzlükte kaldığı için görünmüyordu. Hızla Beyaz'ın yanına ilerleyip havladığı yere baktığımda koca bir "Siktir!" ç nefesler alarak kalp ritmimi yavaşlatmaya ve sakin kalmaya çalıştı çok fazlaydı. Kadının vücudu çıplaktı ve ikiye ayrılmıştı.Gözleri açıktı ve buz gibi bakıyordu. Siktir bu çok fazlaydı.Titrek ve tereddütlü adımlarla yanına yaklaşıp yavaşça akan kana dokundum.Sıcak!Lanet olsun bir an önce buradan kurtulmalıyım. Bunu yapan her kimse hala buralardaydı ve beni görmesi an meselesi olabilirdi."Hadi Beyaz buradan gidiyoruz."onu kucağıma aldığım gibi koşar adımlarla geri dönmeye başladı büyük bir hırıltı duyana kadar! arkama bakmamla Beyaz bir kurt köpeği görmem bir oldu. Ölmek için çok gencim ve ceset onun tarafından öldürülmüş olacağı yüksek ihtimallerde, buna göre ayaklarımı harekete geçirip hızla koşmaya başladı ardından evimizin kapısına yaklaştığımı görüp vücuduma depolanan umudun ışıklarıyla ayaklarıma can geldi ve hızımı daha da artırarak açtığım evin kapısıyla içeri girdim ve yere yığıldım. Kucağımdaki Beyaz da inip sakin adımlarla içerideki koltuklardan birine yattı.Sık nefeslerle ayağa kalkıp pencereden dışarı baktığımda beyaz kurdun sinirli nefeslerle bu tarafa baktığını gördü ona bakmaya devam ettiğimde kafasını ve bedenini hızla çevirip koşmaya başladı."Bu her neyse, burada iyi bir sikim dönmü burada bir şeyler dönü ben bunu yavaş yavaş kavrayacaktım."ama yapmam gereken ilk önce biraz daha gözlem yapmaktı.Belki bu başıma gelen en iyi olaylardan olabilir veya daha kötüsü budur veya bu sadece bir rastlantıydı. fakat bunu düşünmek için yeteri kadar derde sahiptim.Düşünce kotamı buna yormak yerine kendi hayatımda yapabileceğim eğlenceli ve şeytani planlarımı yapmalıyı beni iyi hissettirecekti.Çünkü ailemin dolduramadığı boşluğu kendi ortaya attığım adımlardı.Artık onlar umurumda değildi,ki bunu umursayacaklarını düşünmü katılacağım okulda bunu bolca yapacaktım.

Okulun İlk Günü

"Bak sana verdiğim kağıtları sakın kaybetme, onlara ihtiyacın olacak"babam beni okulun önüne götürüp son dakika söylediği şeyi gelişigüzel sallayıp homurtu çıkardım ve arabadan rüzgara ahenkle eşlik eden saçlarım bende huzur etkisi yaratmıştı, hava tam kafa dinlemek için güzel bir güne sahip olduğumun ç saniye adımları durdurup gözlerimi kapattım ve bu anın tadını çıkarttım.düşündüğümden fazla kalmış olmalıyım ki,"Hey daha ne kadar bekleyeceksin?"oopps ben girişi mi kapatmışım? hiç farkında değildim halbuki!"İşine bak" diye okula adımlarımı hızlandırıp okula girdim ve kağıtta yazan sınıfa girdim."Bayan Bleed, bu ne terbiyesizlik!"tam boş bir sıraya yerleşecektim ki öğretmen bakışlarımı ona yöneltmemi sağladı.Dudaklarımı hafif büzüp,"bir daha olmayacağını söyleyerek bir yalan atmayacağım Bayan...her neyse. Ben dürüst bir insanım"sınıfta hafif kıkırtılar çıkmıştı."öncelikle Ben Edebiyat öğretmenin Eliza Carter ve herkes kendi işine dönsün"dediğinde birkaç kişi hariç kendi halin dönmüştü. Eliyle beni işaret edip,"Ve sana gelince ilk günden yaptığın terbiyesizlik yüzünden,bendeki yerinden not aldın çoktan bu yüzden sadece bununla sınırlı daha Olmasın!"kafamı sallayarak onu doğruladım ve yerime nasıl isterseniz Bayan Carter.Sınıfa göz gezdirdiğimde gözü uzun boyundan dolayı bacaklarını sıranın yanlarına yaymış sarışın dikkatimi çekmiş baktığımı hissetmiş gibi bana döndüğünde kendimi geri çekmeden ona bakmaya devam ettim,Ta ki gözünü kırpıp flörtöz gözlerle bakana kadar.Gözlerimi devirerek önüme döndüm ve boş gözlerle Bayan Carter'ın yaptığı ağız hareketlerine bakıyordum.İnsanlar konuşurken baktığım yer dudakları oluyordu çünkü oluşan mimik ve hareket dikkatimi o yöne vermemi sağlı ç dakikadır böyleyim bilmiorum fakat zilin çalmasıyla bulunduğum boşluğun içinden sıyrılıp yavaş adımlarla çantamı aldım ve Yemekhane için alt kata kalabalıktı ne de boş atıştırmalık bir şeyler alıp masaya yerleştim.Gömülmüş olduğum yemek faslından kantinden yüksek sesle "Merhaba seksi şey!"söylenen cümleden sonra atılan kahkaha tufanıydı...kafamı kaldırıp olan bitenin ne olduğuna baktı ıda gördüğüm kızla fazlaca şaşkına uğramıştı kız fazlasıyla uzundu ve yüzünün sağ tarafını saçlarıyla kapatmıştı.Garip ve biraz da ürkütücü yüzüne rağmen gördüğü ilgi yüzünden pis eleştirileri görmezden gelmek istercesine önüne eğip yüzünü saklamıştı.Küçk düşürülüyor ve dalga konusu masayı kaplayan kişiler tek tek farklı masalara geçerek bağırmaya başladılar."burası dolu"kıza masa bırakmayana kadar durumu sürdürdü sonunda bu saçmalığa son verip ayağa kalkarak kıza yönelik elimi kaldırıp seslendim."Hey baksana burası boş, buraya gelebilirsin ve siz" dedim elimi beş para etmez topluluğu işaret edip,diğer elimle kalçamı sağa kaldırıp "o pis kıçınızı konuşturmayı bırakın sizi ahmaklar, zekanız daha elverişli şeylerle meşgul olamıyorsa sıfırdan başlayı öğrenmeye başlayın Beyninizde ufacık mantığa dayalı şeylerin olmayacağını az önceki halinizle kanıtladınız."Herkes birkaç saniyelik şaşkınlıktan sonra umursamaz hallerine geri dönmüştü fakat dönüş cevap ım olmayan beyinlerine bildirim gelmiş !pek sanmıyorum.Kızın buraya geldiğini görünce gülümseyerek ayağı kalktım ve masaya doğru yaklaştığında elimi ona uzatıp kendimi taktim ettim."Ben Charlotte ve bugün okula yeni geldim. Masaya gelmiş olmanı sorusuz arkadaşlık teklifimi kabu ettin olarak varsayı çekingen bir tavırla uzatıp Uzatmış olduğum elimi sıktı.Ona memnun olduğuma dair bir gülümseme bahş elini elimden çekip boynundaki neden taktığını bilmediğim telefonunu eline aldı ve ellerini tuşlara basarak gerçek nedeni gözler önüne serdi. Konuşamıyordu!Ve Onunla samimi arkadaş konuşmaları yapamayacağım için üzülmüştüm.Çünkü yüzünden güvenilir ve sadık birine benziyordu fakat doğruluğu konusunda sonra karar vereceğim"ben de böyle bir durumdan kurtardığın için minettarı ilk arkadaşımsın Abim dışında"kafamı samimi bir şekilde salladı ona gülümsedim"Sende benim ilk arkadaşımsı ki arkadaşlığın zamanının geldiğini biz kendimiz için kanıtladı ız değilsin,Artık."

Eve geldiğim yorgun düştüğümü yatağa kendimi atmamla daha bir akşama kadar tembellik yapmaktan artık günlük işlerde kendimi gö sağlamak zorundaydı bir şehir ve okulla birlikte beni nelerin beklediğini bilmiyordum.Üstelik ilk günden yeni utangaç ve farklı görünüme sahip bir arkadaş edinmiş önce gerçek bir arkadaşa sahip olmamıştım,sadece eski okulumdan saçma konulardan lafladığım sınıf dışına çıkarmadığım samimilikte kalan kişiler harici,evet daha önce 'i bilmiyorum fakat fazlasıyla masum görünü dışa vurmadan içeri akıttığım masumluğum gibi.Böyle birine rast gelmek gü ı hissettirmiyordu ve Kasmı arkadaş olmamızın yanı sıra anlaşma şamıyor oluşundan ziyade onun sesini ve düşüncelerini işitmek . Hareketleri,gülümsemesi,tarzı ve yalnızlığı.Bir yandan bakınca böyle olması normal gözüküyordu çünkü taraftaki insanlar sürekli yargı peşindelerdi. Kendi bulundukları konumları es geçip,mükemmelliyetçi tavırlarıyla diğer insanları görünümleri ve zorunlu kaldıkları durumları yargılayıp eleştiriyorlardı. Shelley bu hayat tarzını seçmemişti,seçmiş olsaydı başını yere eğip bütün suç ondaymış gibi üzülmezdi.İnsanlar bunu anlamıyordu,anlamak istemiyordu.İnsanlar eğlenmek için bu tür şeylere baş vurması çok iğ anlamıyorlardı ve bulundukları konuma şükretmiyorlardı.Oysaki benim yatmadan önce yaptığım tek şey elimdekilerle yetiniyor olduğum Tanrı'nın bana verdiği nimetlere şükretmek ve daha fazlasına ihtiyacım olmadığındaydı.Önceden istediğim tek şey ailem tarafından ilgiye ve sevgiye olan muhtaçlığımı yitirmekti fakat onların benim gözümde umutsuz vaka haline gelmeleri onlarda şans kapılarını çoktan kapatmıştı.Halbuki babam Hemlock Grove'a getirme amacı aramızdaki buzları ona ne ben inanıyorum ne de babamın inandığını düşünü artık istediğini yapmakta özgür benim de özgür olduğum kendime çizdiğim sınır çizgileri vardı,Kendi başıma çıktığım yolda yönleri ben seçiyordum ve bunun doğrusu ve yanlışın kararını ben istediklerim ve olduğum birşey yoktu.İstiyorsam yapıyordum fakat sınırın dışına çıkmıyordum.Göründüğüm gibi olmayan ben aslında fazla bir aykırılığa sahip değildim. Sadece tarzım ve seçtiğim kelimelerle denkleştirdiğim konuşma tarzım farklıydı.Beynimdeki düşünceler basit ve kuralsızdı.Eğer aklı başında bir ailem olsaydı, bu tür konularda kendi başıma değilde onlara danışarak çözüm aramak ve kafa yormak gerçeğe dönüş düşünüldüğü gibi değildi ve ben öyle bir aileye sahip değ alkolikti ve beni bu yüzden kaybetmiş işkolikti.Görünürdeki sorumluluk sahibi, tek kızı olan bir adamdı.Fakat sorumluluğunu sadece iş üzerinde gerçekleştirmesiyle beraber kızına vakit ayırmayarak onu kendinden men tenezzül etmeyen bir babadan kızına hayır artık gösterse bile ok raydan çıkmıştı.Ben kötü bir insan değildim yeri geldiğinde Fakat her koşulda kötü niyete sahip olsaydım babam bu saatten sonra bana babalık yapmış olması bir boka yaramazdı.Fakat ben iyiyim ama onu hala ı başında insanım onların aksine fakat bu beni onlara tutacak değ tek başıma büyümüştüm,tek başıma devam edecektim bu yolda.Güzel değildi fakat ben bu tür şeylere kafa yorup üzerek saçımda beyaz çıkarma gibi bir niyetim yoktu.Görünüşle alakası yoktu sadece artık üzülmenin de vakti geçmiş hayatım için bir takım şeyleri düzenlemeliydim ve kendime beni incitmeden sevecek birine ihtiyacım vardı. Bu sadece arkadaş tarafından olsa bile çta ailem tarafından açılan ve doldurmak istediğim bir boşluk vardı.Hal böyle ki,çılgınlık yaparak kendime olan güvenimi dışa yansıtacaktım ve değerli hissetmek için yine kendim çabalayacaktım. İlgisiz olarak büyümem bende büyük eksilere ve yanında artılara da yol açmıştı.Yeri geldiğinde olmaması gereken birşeye , bana göre yanlış ve anlamsız bir şeye hayır olarak cevap verebiliyordum , olan şeylerin hesabını yapabiliyordum ve herşeyin bilincindeydim.Örneğin babamın her ne kadar buraya ilk taşındığımızda baba konuşması yapması onun gerçek niyetini değil sadece lafın gelişi söylenmiş göz doldurmalık bir konuşma yaptığını sonraki günler hareketleri ve benden kaçarcasına yaptığı tavırlarla kanıtlamıştı.Aksi düşünülemezdi kararlarıma karışmasındı. Ben de onun beni yok saydığı gibi aynı şekilde onu yok sayıyordum.Böylesi daha yıl sonra onun bile bu şekilde yakınlığa alışkın olmayıp kaçtığını biliyorum çünkü bende aynısını yaparak mesafe koyuyordum,mesafeli halimize rağ ı çevirip saate baktığımda zamanın çoktan ilerlemiş ve geç olduğunu görmüştü ın okul vardı ve benim yatıp uyumam hala gelmemesinin nedeni birini bulmuş olmasından dolayıdı ık bekardı ve sanırım bunu değ neyse işte!


End file.
